Edme's 'tail'
by winxmongt
Summary: We all know edme is a brown wolf from the MacHeath clan, but how did she survive? did an un-usual animal take her in to? this whole story is in her own words. (except the proluge)
1. Proluge

Proluge:

As the young pup was carried to Cheiften MacHeath, she was whimpering in the pressence of the Obea, a red wolf she instinctively feared. She sniffed the air, and when she smelled her mother, she tryed to escape the Obea's grip, only to be chomped on harder. The pups ears and eyes weren't open, and she wasn't aware what she was sopposed to do. Once in the presence of Cheiften MacHeath, she lay on the ground pretending she was dead. The cheif didn't buy this. He knew that when thee young wolf, Edme, grew up, she would be weak and wouldn't be good for them. He slashed her eye so it would never open, and handed the pup to the Obea. Once they were 1/2 miles away from the pack, edmes eyes and ears opened (except for the one macHeath had ruined). "where's mama?" she whimpered. "you'll never know, dear Edme." the obea said, then left the defensless pup in A hollow that could be used for owls, although it didn't appear anybody was liveing in it. The obea then scurried away, while the pup learned how to talk very quickly. "hello?" it whimpered, only to hear it's own echos in the very large hollow. 


	2. The owls

Chapter I

Alright, this is the story of when i was a pup... at about the point I was left out by myself in a hollow.

I was sitting in the hollow, constantly howling "help! help!" when I heard some strange noises' "this place." said a female voice. "yes;" said a male voice "it looks homey." "as they stepped in-side, I only had a few seconds to look before they flew to another branch in horror. The one I suppose was male was an owl with yellow eyes, black around her eyes like a raccon but the rest of her face was tan, the bottom part of her bodie was tan, and the top was red. She had a red-ish black-ish tail. the other one was the same, but no mask, and a silver top, plus a black tail. The female was the first to relize I had barely just opened it's eyes-I couldn't harm them. She flew up to me, with her mate close behind. "hello.." she said "what's is your name?" "I.. I suppose it's Edme.." I said slowly.  
"yes dear;" said the female "my name is silver, and this is my mate, Rask." "h-hello.." I said. "would you like us to take care of you?" asked Rask. "Y-yes sir." i whimpered. I wondered if these birds would take out my other eye...  
"now, would you like to help us get sticks for our nest?" asked Silver. "sure.." I whimpered, and as I lifted up, they saw my eye-still bleeding. "you can't help like that!" exclaimed Rask. "rask;" said Silver "go fetch the sticks, and get some wet grass for Edme while you're at it. I'll take the egg." Rask handed her an egg that would be big enough to replace my eye. "wow." I said staring at it with the eye that remained. "this is our egg." said Silver, and I stared at it until Rask got back with my wet grass and scattered it around where my eye used to be. 


	3. Rask's death

Chapter 2

The next morning, I woke up soaking wet. I opened my eye, and shook myself. The wet grass Rask had got me was gone, and my eye didn't hurt. I looked for the owls. They weren't here, but, the egg was resting on a nest next to me. I got the message. I marched up to the front of the hollow, watching the ground bollow and the sky above for a threat. I didn't see any, so I went back to the egg, lay down infront of it and waited for the owls. When they did come back, I was too shocked to speak. "what happened!" I exclaimed, staring at Rask's wounds. "Lie down dear." Silver said to her mate. Then she turned to me. "Could you get me something, dear?" she asked, her large eyes showing a deep fear. "what do you need?" I replied, my one eye leaking tears. Then I replized, in that two dyas I had fallen in love with the owls. They couldn't lose Rask! "I need a big, green plant that looks like my wing and some wet grass." said Silver, sticking her wing out to its full extent. "okay." I replied, taking a jump out of the hollow. I landed hard on my paws, then ran to the river that flowed in the forest. I picked up alot of grass, then got it wet. Then I found a couple of the other plants Silver had asked for. Once I was back at the tree, I threw the plants into the hollow, then jumped from branch to branch and got in. Rask was gasping for air, and his wounds weren't getting any better. "water... water..." he was trying to shouted Silver glimpsed at me, and I gave her some of the wet grass. She squeezed it into his beak. "Silver..." he said in a weak voice. "yes?" his mate replied, crying more then I was. "our owlet will be... the healthyest in the kingdoms... and... its gonna be a male.. and.. he's gonna protect you..." he whispered. Silver put some more water into his beak. "and... Edme?" he turned his head trying to look for me. "yes?" I asked, still water-eyes, but not crying. I was whimpering, though. "Edme... your going to live, and your going to find a mate... and your going to do great things." he finished. "oh, Rask, how do you know!" shouted Silver, giving him more water. "It's time to go... I love you both. Tell our hatchling about me..." and those were Rask's last words. He took his last breath and died. "oh, Rask..." whispered Silver, dipping her head. I nuzzled her, trying to get her to be happy. "Silver, what happened?" I asked, licking her head. "A... a fox." she managed, turning her head to me. "what's a fox?" I asked, trying to distract her from her mates dead body. "I'll tell you later. Now, let's find a tree for Rask." she replied, shaking her head. I was confused, but gently picked up Rask as if he was still alive, and marched off into the woods with Silver leading the way. 


End file.
